Une menace pas très menaçante
by BakaOniisan
Summary: Un nouvel ennemi pour Fairy Tail! Quel est cet homme ridicule qui rit tout seul, et qui en veut à un membre de notre guilde préférée? Venez le découvrir... Et commentez svp! -Corrigé par bakasama1428- Chap 4 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

Titre (à revoir): Une menace pas très menaçante.  
>Fandom: Fairy Tail<br>Disclaimer: Karyo Gambaro m'appartient, mais pas le reste...dommage u_u  
>Genre: HumourAventure  
>Rating: K+ (un peu de vulgarité)<p>

Blabla de l'auteur: ma deuxième fic... relue et corrigée par ma sœur, bakasama1428, qui m'a rajouté quelques trucs et qui a fait de ma chose pathétique un truc un peu mieux (BakaO: PUTAIN MAIS POURQUOI T'ÉCRIS CA IMBÉCILE! Bakasama: ben c'est vrai *se fait kicker*)  
>J'espère que ça vous plaira! C'est assez con et y'a beaucoup d'éléments tirés de mon imagination ^^<p>

Allez c'parti!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle menace... Encore et encore.<p>

Une ombre escalade une colline en lâchant des mots horribles :

-Fait chier! C'est encore loin cette ville de MERDE ?

...Oui, bon. Arrivé en haut de la colline, on put apercevoir ses yeux dorés, ses cheveux noirs, ses dents pointues et sa cape. Il s'écria :

-Enfin! Après... deux heures de recherches, je l'ai enfin trouvé : Magnolia! Et dans cette ville il y a Fairy Tail, la guilde qui abrite l'homme que je cherche. Prépare-toi salaud ma vengeance sera terrible! Car moi : Karyo Gambaro t'enverra chez ta mère en chialant : « Môman! Môman! Ce vilain monsieur m'a fait bobo! Vite! Un bisou magique! » Mouhahahahaha...

-Dites m'sieur?

-Mouhaha...hein?

-Pourquoi vous rigolez et vous parlez tout seul? Demanda un petit garçon en l'attrapant par la cape.

-Heuuuuuuuu...j-je...eh bien, je... Elle est où ta mère? Demanda à son tour Karyo.

-Là-bas! Désigna le petit du doigt.

-Va la rejoindre, elle t'attend.

-D'accord, au revoir M'sieur bizarre-qui-parle-tout-seul!

_Ouais c'est ça... Le gamin partit avec sa maman et Karyo pesta : « Putain, je hais les gosses. Bon j'y vais pour accomplir ma vengeance! Mouahahaha...merde, le petit a raison: je parle tout seul."

* * *

><p>Aux côtés de Fairy Tail, qui va s'ouvrir dans une heure d'ailleurs, deux mages choisis au hasard par le maître, ont dû rester pour le ménage.<p>

-Raaaaaah, ça m'énerve, et dire qu'a cette heure je pourrais être en train de boire cinq barils d'alcool! Râla Cana en passant la serpillière sur une tâche de sang.

-Et moi alors? Je serais en train de finir ma peinture! se plaignit à son tour Readers en nettoyant une table.

Quelqu'un toqua à la grande porte.

-C'est fermé, revenez dans une heure, dirent les deux mages en chœur.

Le léger bruit du cognement des doigts contre le bois se refit entendre, exaspérant les deux personnes.

-C'est fermé! On vous a dit que c'était fermé. Vous êtes sourd ou quoi?

La porte vola en morceaux, suite à un violent et brutal coup de pied de Karyo, qui avait perdu patience.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, Natsu! Gueula Cana. Le maître va encore pleurer à cause du prix de la réparation de cette porte, hein? Mais t'es pas Natsu toi.

-Désolé, mais je suis pressé , répondez à ma question ou vous le regretterez, dit Karyo avec un air meurtrier sur son visage.

* * *

><p>Que veut ce Karyo Gambaro qui rit machiavéliquement et qui ne fait pas peur aux petits enfants? Quel sort réserve-t-il à la personne qu'il cherche?<br>Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode!

Reviews please ?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Une menace pas très menaçante.

Fandom :Fairy Tail

Disclaimer : Karyo Gambaro m'appartient, mais pas le reste...dommage u_u  
>Genre: HumourAventure  
>Rating: K+ (un peu de vulgarité)<p>

Désolé d'être à la bourre… c'est que ma sœur avait la flemme de le corriger et à chaque fois que je lui demandais, c'tait « plus taaaaard… » (bakasama : …pas faux.)

Bref, le voici le voilà, notre Karyo Gambaro !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Un nouvel ennemi...<p>

Il était 8 heures du matin, le soleil commençait a monter dans le ciel, dans un joli appartement, dans une belle chambre, le réveil sonnait et l'occupant de cette pièce donna un violent punch au pauvre réveil qui ne faisait que son boulot, ce dernier alla rejoindre son ami le mur. Lucy baîlla, sortie de son lit elle alla faire sa toilette avant d'entendre :

-Bouge de là, exhibitioniste gelé !

-Mais ta gueule tête brûlée !

-Arrêtez ! vous allez casser quelque chose, dit la petite dragon slayer de l'air.

Les deux cons...battants n'y prêtèrent pas attention et continuaient à se lancer de beaux mots d'amour (notez l'hironie dans cette fin de phrase).

-VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER OUI ? gueula Erza.

-A-Aye !

Lucy soupira, entra dans son salon et dit pour la énième fois que c'était sa maison et qu'elle voulait être tranquille, elle n'a jamais une matinée tranquille à cause de ses compagnons.

Donc après s'être préparé, le groupe partit pour la guilde mais remarqua qu'il y avait du monde autour de l'entrée de Fairy Tail et Levy apparut devant Natsu et ses…amis.

-Wendy ! Je te cherchais partout ! Vite, on a besoin de toi à l'interieur, Dit-elle en attrapant le bras de la petite fille et l'entrainant dans la guilde avec le reste de l'équipe.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Charles.

-Cana et Readers sont blessés !

Le groupe se précipita à l'intérieur. La voix d'Elfman se fit entendre :

-Wendy est là, écartez-vous !

Et tous les mages de Fairy Tail se collèrent contre le mur pour laisser la fillette voir les blessés. Readers était dans un coin, dans un sale état, et Cana se trouvait au sol, sur le dos, du sang partout sur le ventre. Wendy se précipita vers la jeune femme et commença à la soigner, mais s'étonna de la voir rétablie si rapidement, puis partit voir Readers.

-Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Lucy.

-Oui, je vais bien… la rassura Cana.

-Mais tu saignes ! Qui t'a fait ça ! cria Erza.

-Non, ça va, je vous dis. On m'a juste assommée.

-Mais, et tout ce sang ?

-Ce n'est pas le mien.

Un ange passa… et l'alcoolique remarqua que tout le monde la dévisageait, puis dit :

-Avant de m'assommer, l'agresseur a emprisonné Readers dans une sphère, il y a eu un flash, et c'est comme ça qu'il s'est retrouvé dans cet état.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le peintre.

-Ensuite, il m'a regardée, a saigné du nez et m'a fait perdre conscience.

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement. Ce n'était rien de grave, cet imbécile d'agresseur avait juste saigné sur Cana. Il y avait juste Readers qui était salement amoché.

Wendy les interpella pour dire qu'elle avait fini de soigner ce dernier, avant de tomber au sol à court d'énergie, bien sûr, Charles se précipita vers elle, tout en lui rappelant qu'elle était folle d'avoir utilisé autant de magie. Lisanna, qui n'était pas loin, remarqua un petit mot sur le chapeau de Readers, le prit et le donna au maître, qui commença au maître, qui commença à lire.

-« Yo ! Je suis Karyo Gambaro ! Les deux boulets blessés ont pas voulu répondre à ma question, alors j'les ai éclatés. J'me trouve dans le château rose, si vous voulez venger vos potes, envoyez me défier votre équipe la plus forte ! Tchao ! ».

Makarov soupira et regarda Natsu qui avait déjà des étoiles dans les yeux, excité de se battre contre un ennemi « puissant ». Il lui ordonna d'aller régler son compte à ce Karyo. Le dragon Slayer attrapa les membres de son équipe, et s'éclipsa à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Oh, tiens, derrière… « PS : je vous demande d'envoyer l'équipe la plus forte, parce que si c'est vous tous, j'suis un homme mort… Désolé :P » …

« … » fut la phrase très constructive de la guilde entière.

-Il est con ce type, pesta Gajeel.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre, il est un peu plus long que le précédent mais bon merci pour lire cette fic.<p>

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Un éternuement : _« ATCHOUM ! »_

Un crétin : _« ça doit être les gars de Fairy Tail qui se demandent comme je suis fort. »_

Un obstacle : _« Alors Karyo ? Je dois les arrêter, c'est ça ? »_

De l'amour : _« Ah, comme tu es beau, quand tu es séduisant, et luisant…mon très cher joyau qui vaut 50000… »_

De l'amitié : _« -N'oublie pas qu'après ça tu me doit 50000 joyaux._

_-T'inquiète ! (Dans tes rêves salaud !) » _

Reviews please ?


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Une menace pas très menaçante.  
>Fandom : Fairy Tail<br>Disclaimer : Karyo Gambaro et le nouveau personnage m'appartiennent, mais pas le reste...dommage u_u  
>Genre: HumourAventure  
>Rating: K+ (un peu de vulgarité)<p>

Un deuxième OC va apparaître dans cette partie de l'histoire… Et voici le troisième chapitre !

Quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à des excuses pour le retard ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi -.-.

- Couillon.

Karyo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je suis le personnage principal de cette fic, voyons !

Ouais bon ta gueule ! Voilà le chapitre !

- Mais ! Comment tu m'parle !

Chapitre 3 : Un nouvel obstacle…

* * *

><p>10 :35<p>

« - Atchooo !

- À tes souhaits, dit une personne tapie dans l'ombre, derrière l'homme qui avait éternué.

- Merci », remercia Karyo avec de la morve plein le nez.

Le jeune regarda autour de lui pour voir si une fenêtre était ouverte ou autre chose qui l'aurait fait éternuer, mais n'ayant rien trouvé…

« - On parle de moi c'est ça ! cria Karyo enthousiaste.

- De quoi ? demanda l'inconnu.

- Bah quand quelqu'un parle de quelqu'un d'autre, le sujet de la discussion éternue, non ?

- Je suppose…

- Mais qui donc peut être en train de parler de moi ? se demanda le nouvel ennemi de notre guilde préférée.

- Ton maître ou sa sœur ? proposa l'homme inconnu.

- J'espère pas, la seule chose qu'il pourrait dire sur moi ce serait : « Enfin débarrassé de ce con ! », par contre sa sœur était sympa avec moi… répondit le brun.

- …Et si c'était les boulets de Fairy Tail ?

- Mais oui ! C'est évident ! »

À ces paroles l'autre le regarda d'un air surpris. Karyo s'exclama :

« - C'est surement les gens de Fairy Tail qui se demandent comme je suis fort ! »

Un ange passa et l'inconnu s'avança vers la lumière. Il était habillé tout en noir : il chaussait des chaussures de cette même couleur, il était vêtu d'un gilet, il avait des gants et un pantalon noirs, et il cachait son visage grâce à la capuche de son gilet. Bref, il était tout noir. L'homme dit alors :

« - À cette heure-ci, l'équipe envoyée doit être en route non ?

- Ah oui !

Karyo fit apparaître une boule étrange au-dessus de sa main et l'image de nos héros commença à apparaître dans cette sphère.

- Alors Karyo ? Je dois les arrêter : c'est ça ?

- Non ! Juste les ralentir ou les affaiblir pour que je puisse être au top pour la baston.

- Je vais me recharger.

- Ok ! »

L'homme sortit de la salle, laissant seul Karyo. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. La salle était bel et bien vide, il sortit alors un objet de sa poche et commença à la regarder d'un air…amoureux ?

« Ah comme tu es beau, comme tu es séduisant et luisant… mon très cher joyau de 50000… »

…Après avoir chouchouté son joyau pendant cinq minutes, l'inconnu (on va l'appeler comme ça pour le moment) ouvrit d'un coup la porte, l'amoureux abruti (Karyo) sursauta et s'empressa de remettre la pierre dans sa poche.

« - Ca y est ! Je suis près ! dit l'inconnu

-Bon, alors ta mission est de-

- N'oublie pas qu'après ça tu me dois 50000 joyaux !

- T'inquiète !

Dans sa tête, voici ce qu'il pensait : « Dans tes rêves, salaud ! »

- Je te fais confiance, hein ?

- Oui, oui… maintenant, vas-y, Dzixarl ! »

Et Dzixarl ouvrit la fenêtre, prit un air supérieur avant de sauter par l'ouverture…avant de s'écraser comme une merde. Karyo se pencha par la fenêtre et lui demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça, l'écrasé lui répondit :

« - Je voulais faire cool.

- T'es con ! »

* * *

><p>10 :45<p>

Pendant ce temps-là, nos héros suivaient le chemin qui menait au château Rose. Gray râla et gueula à Natsu pourquoi ils n'avaient pas demandé leur chemin à quelqu'un car en effet ça faisait un quart d'heure qu'ils cherchaient le bon chemin… avant de le trouver grâce à un panneau. Le dragon slayer de feu lui répondit que si leur destination était loin, ils auraient pris un transport pour y arriver plus vite et Dieu sait comment Natsu se porte dans les transports.

« - Mais tes flammes ont cramé tes neurones ou quoi ? Tu sais bien qu'on n'est pas obligés de prendre un transport, gueula Gray à son compagnon.

- Mais le « démon » nous aurait pris un véhicule quel que soit les handicaps des membres du groupe, se justifia Natsu en forçant bien sur le mot « démon ».

- Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais t'as totalement raison, soupira le glacier ambulant.

- EOOOH ! Les garçons vous venez oui !

- AYE ! »

Le groupe avança encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un croisement. Wendy demanda par quel côté était le château Rose, les adultes (où ça ?) commencèrent à réfléchir et Erza proposa à Lucy de choisir un côté. La blonde commença à fixer le chemin de gauche : celui-ci traversait une forêt d'arbres noirs qui n'avaient plus de feuilles et leurs branches ressemblaient à des bras avec des mains aux doigts cornus qui avaient l'air d'avoir l'intention de vous déchiqueter au passage. Bref, un chemin très sombre, par contre de l'autre côté c'était plus joli : des fleurs bordaient le chemin et on pouvait voir des lapins, papillons qui se promenaient par là et…oh ! Une licorne !

« - À droite ! s'exclama Lucy.

- Très bien ! On prend alors le chemin de gauche, lâcha Erza.

- M-Mais…

- Pas de « mais » !

- C'est un monstre, dit Charles.

- Pire que Demon Lord Etna ! cria d'un coup Happy. »

Tout le monde fixa Happy l'air de dire « Mais. De. Quoi. Tu. Parles ? ».  
>Lucy avait des larmes aux yeux, pourquoi elle devait faire équipe avec eux ? Wendy tenta de la consoler, tandis que Happy ne faisait que de ricaner des « Héhé. Elle s'est fait engueuler. ». Après avoir tabassé le chat mutant bleu, le groupe de tarés commença sa marche vers la forêt effrayante.<br>Une ombre les fixait à travers les arbres de la forêt et eut un sourire démentiel qui laissait place à des dents ultra blanches, pouvant se voir dans le noir.

« - C'est quoi ça ? demanda Lucy en désignant le sourire blanc qui était visible dans les ténèbres de la forêt.

- De quoi ? demanda à son tour Natsu.

- Ça !

- J'sais pas moi, un sourire.

-Ah. »  
>Et l'équipe reprit la route. Après une demi-heure de marche Erza dit :<p>

« - Il commence à se faire tard, regardez le ciel, il est plein d'étoiles.

- C'est vrai, affirma Charles.

- Quoi ? Mais on s'est réveillé il y a à peine une heure !, s'exclama la blonde du groupe.

- Elle a raison sur ma montre il n'est que 10 : 55 du matin, dit à son tour le mage de glace.

- RHABILLE-TOI ! cria toute l'équipe.

- Tu vas faire confiance à qui ? Moi ou ta montre ? lança Erza.

- Bah ma montre est toujours à l'heure et- », il ne put finir sa phrase car il croisa le regard avec celui de la guerrière qui était plutôt flippant. « Oh ! J-je viens de me rendre compte que ma montre a, euh… 12h de retard, c'est ça. Héhéhé.

- Et il commence à faire froid », dit doucement Wendy.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Dzixarl était en train d'étendre un énorme drap noir à motif d'étoiles blanches sur la forêt et alluma des ventilateurs partout entre les arbres, près du chemin. Après tout ça il fila vers une maison lugubre.<p>

* * *

><p>« - Eh si on allait se réfugier dans cette maison lugubre pour la nuit ? demanda Natsu en montrant du doigt le bâtiment.<p>

- Ouais allons-y ! » dit joyeusement Happy.

Le groupe se dirigea vers le bâtiment, quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Erza sonna et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule dans un horrible grincement. Wendy eu peur mais Lucy et Charles étaient là pour la réconforter. Un homme, dont le visage était caché par une capuche, se présenta devant eux.

« - Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? dit Dzixarl.

- Euh… cette porte… elle vient de s'ouvrir toute seule à l'instant ? dit Wendy en tremblant comme une feuille.

- Oh ça ? Elle est automatique. Dès que quelqu'un sonne, elle s'ouvre, rigola l'homme pour calmer la fillette.

« - Bonjour »? Mais c'est le soir non ? Sinon on voudrait passer la nuit ici, s'il vous plait. dit Erza à l'étrange personnage.

- Oui, bien sûr, vous pouvez passer la nuit ici, faites comme chez vous. Oh et « bonsoir ». dit l'homme avec un sourire qui était visible dans l'obscurité de la capuche.

Voici ce qui se passait dans sa tête : « Merde ! J'avais oublié, on est censés être le soir ! »

- Tiens, ça me dit quelque chose, remarqua Lucy.

- De quoi ? demanda le Dragon slayer de feu.

- Ce sourire. »

L'équipe rentra dans la maison, l'homme referma la porte derrière eux en grognant un : « elle s'ouvre toute seule mais ne sait pas se fermer cette fichue porte, foutu vendeur de mes deux lui et son ponpon rouge sur sa tête à claque ! ». Le groupe admirait le magnifique décor de l'habitat, même Natsu.

« - Au fait, on ne vous a même pas demandé votre nom !

- Je m'appelle Dzixarl.

- Je suis Erza, voici Lucy, Wendy, Natsu et Grey. Ah et les deux chats qui volent sont Happy et Charles.

- Enchantés, dirent-ils tous en chœur.

- De même », sur ces mots Dzixarl s'approcha du chat blanc et dit : « C'est la première fois que je vois des chats qui volent, c'est un honneur Happy ! »

Long silence… Un « Bah quoi ? » se fit entendre de la part de l'ami de Karyo. Charles répondit avec une veine visible sur la tempe :

« - Moi, c'est Charles, Happy, c'est le chat bleu avec un air d'abruti.

- Aye ! lança Happy.

- Ah, désolé, s'excusa Dzixarl, mais dîtes moi Charles… c'est pas un nom de mec ? »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps dans le Château Rose, un homme se tordait de rire devant une boule lumineuse.<p>

« T'as vu ça 50000 ? Mais qu'il est con ce type! HAHAHAHA ! »

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour ce troisième chapitre !<p>

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je n'apparais qu'au début et à la fin ?

Bah ouais °v° !

- C'est nul !

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Du suspense : « _-Quand est que je vais pouvoir m'amuser moi, hein ?_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Dzixarl ? »_

De la violence : « _- ARMURE DU GEANT !_

_-Amusons-nous un peu. »_

Des trucs bizarres : « _-S-Son bras ! I-Il est…_

_-Je l'avais pourtant transpercé…_

_-HAHAHAHAHAAAA ! »_

Un con, comme d'hab : « _-Vous savez ce que je pourrais me payer avec tout ce fric? JE POURRAIS ME PAYER AU MOINS DIX P**** ! DIX ! »_


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Une menace pas très menaçante.  
>Fandom : Fairy Tail<br>Disclaimer : Karyo Gambaro et Dzixarl m'appartiennent, mais pas le reste...dommage u_u  
>Genre: HumourAventure  
>Rating: K+ (un peu de vulgarité)<p>

Bon, là je vous dois des excuses pour le retard, mais il faut me comprendre ! Avec ces examens, ces devoirs et la grève de Karyo en plus…

-De quoi ?

Avoue que tu as fait la grève !

-Non.

*SBAF* Avoue !

-Mais non !

*RE-SBAF* Avoue j'te dis, petit con !

-Oui, j'ai fait la grève. C'est vrai. Snif… Arrête de me frapper maintenant… Aïe.

Vous voyez ? Et voici le quatrième chapitre !

-Connard…

*RE-RE-SBAF*

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Un nouveau combat…<p>

Après avoir accueilli nos héros, Dzixarl proposa de leur montrer les chambres pour la « nuit ». Avant ça, Natsu lui demanda pourquoi il portait une capuche, l'homme en noir dit alors que c'était pour le style et décida de la retirer. Il avait l'air d'avoir dans les vingt ans, ses cheveux étaient en pétard, de couleur jaune-vert, ses yeux avaient l'iris de couleur noire, des tatouages en forme d'ovales étaient présents sous ses yeux, il avait une énorme bouche avec des dents pointues. On ne pouvait décrire ses oreilles car elles étaient cachées sous ses cheveux.

« Eh ouais, c'est pour le style. Maintenant suivez-moi je vais vous montrer vos chambres. » Dit l'ami de Karyo. Le groupe le suivit comme des touristes avec leur guide, jusqu'à ce que Lucy ne remarque en regardant par la fenêtre qu'il faisait jour de ce côté-là !

« -Eh les amis ! cria la blonde. Pourquoi y'a du soleil dehors ?

-QUOI ? s'exclamèrent les autres.

-Merde ! » jura à son tour Dzixarl.

Sur ce mot, l'homme en noir s'énerva et ferma les rideaux de toutes les fenêtres et jeta littéralement les membres de l'équipe l'un après l'autre dans leurs chambres en gueulant : « Le « dîner » sera prêt dans une heure, pendant ce temps vous restez calmes ou jouez à la playstation2, on se retrouve dans le hall d'entrée plus tard, OK? », leur réponse : « Aye ! ». Une heure de jeu plus tard tout le monde attendait Dzixarl dans le hall. Leur hôte tomba du plafond et atterrit sur la tête, disant qu'il voulait faire une entrée impressionnante, pour le style, avec des applaudissements de la part des invités, à la place il fit une entrée pitoyable avec des rires moqueurs de la part des invités en question. Dzixarl se releva et leur annonça que c'était prêt. Il les emmena dans la salle à manger. Il avait préparé le déjeuner, euh… je veux dire « dîner » ! Il avait fait des pâtes avec des saucisses, banal mais surement bon, le groupe commença alors à s'installer et à manger sauf Happy qui lui voulait du poisson.

« -Je veux du poisson ! Cria l'Exceed bleu.

-Y en a pas, donc tu bouffes ce qui se trouve dans ton assiette.

-Je m'en fiche, je veux du poissoooooooon ! »

Dzixarl commençait à perdre patience, des éclairs faisaient leur apparition autour de ses bras, c'est sûr qu'avec Happy qui continuait de faire des caprices… Et en plus personne ne lui disait de se taire.

Jusqu'à ce que :

« TA GUEULE ! »

L'ami de Karyo avait perdu patience. Tout le monde arrêta de manger pour le regarder sauf Happy qui coupait sa saucisse en silence, sachant qu'il risquait sa vie s'il continuait de se plaindre. L'employé de l'autre abruti –qui lui devait toujours les 50000- quitta la table, s'accroupit dans un coin de la pièce et commença à ruminer :

« -Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir m'amuser moi, hein ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Dzixarl ? demanda timidement Wendy à Grey.

-J'sais pas. répondit le mage de glace tout en fourrant _très proprement_ des pâtes dans sa bouche.

-Grr… Ils ont l'air forts… je veux me battre contre eux… continuait Dzixarl avec des éclairs qui devenaient de plus en plus nombreux autour de lui.

-Il commence à faire peur, remarqua Lucy.

-Mouais…Ch'fais pluche peur que cha, répondit le dragon slayer de feu, la bouche pleine.

-Et il faudrait que j'arrête de parler tout seul, je finirais comme Karyo… OK ! »

Après avoir gueulé, Dzixarl fit atterrir une foudre sur la table, détruisant cette dernière. Les plats, eux, allèrent dire bonjour, ou plutôt « bonsoir » au mur. Ce qui ne plut à l'équipe.

« -RAAAAH ! Il veut que je mange, mais après il détruit mon dîner ! RAAAAAH ! s'indigna le chat bleu.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Gueulèrent les mages de feu et de glace à la fois.

-Mon dîner… dit la dragon slayer d'un air triste.

-Je me présente, pour le style, je suis Dzixarl, j'ai été employé par Karyo Gambaro pour vous tuer (c'est faux).

-Ah ouais ?dit Natsu.

-Ouais !

-Si c'est la baston que tu veux, tu vas l'avoir. fit le fils d'Igneel en se mettant en position de combat.

-Cachons-nous ! dit Charles en prenant Happy par la patte.

-Tout le monde, préparez-vous ! cria Lucy en brandissant ses clés.

-Armure des géants !

-Amusons-nous un peu ! » Ricana Dzixarl.

* * *

><p>Tueur à gage électrique<p>

Dzixarl

* * *

><p>« -C'était quoi ça ? demanda Happy.<p>

-Oh ça ? Rien, pour le style.

-Bon il commence le combat ou quoi ! cria Charles.

- En avant ! s'exclama à son tour la guerrière, il est tout seul alors qu'on est cinq, il ne peut rien contre nous ! »

Sur ces mots, Natsu et Wendy attaquèrent avec un rugissement simultané et qui dit deux rugissements dit gros bordel. « On l'a eu ! » fit joyeusement la dragon slayer, enthousiaste. Sauf que personne n'avait remarqué l'ombre derrière eux qui les attaqua d'une décharge électrique.

« -Comment ?

-Je contrôle l'électricité, c'est cool et stylé, je suis donc aussi rapide que l'éclair, ce qui me rend cool donc stylé ! » Expliqua l'ennemi.

Mais Grey lança un marteau géant de glace sur le mage électrique, qui l'esquiva sans trop d'encombre. Lucy invoqua Loki qui chargea directement sur Dzixarl et s'enchaîna immédiatement une suite de coups et de contre-attaques entre l'esprit du lion et le gars aux cheveux bizarres. Pendant ce temps, non loin du combat, Erza se préparait à envoyer sa lance sur l'ennemi, après avoir bien visé, elle s'exécuta. Mais Dzixarl vit le coup arriver et s'empressa donc d'attraper Loki par le col et de changer de place avec ce dernier, ayant pour effet que ce soit l'esprit qui se prenne l'arme en pleine poitrine. Le lion disparut pour se remettre de cette blessure. Notre mage exhibitionniste sauta par-dessus l'ennemi et lança à son tour quelques dizaines de lances de glaces sur lui, qui les esquiva grâce à sa vitesse digne d'un hérisson bleu très connu une nouvelle fois, apparut derrière lui et donna un coup de pied circulaire électrique sur le dos de son adversaire. Celui-ci atterrit ensuite sur une certaine blonde qui ne l'avait pas vu venir, trop occupée à choisir une clé utile pour le combat.

« Karyuu no TEKKEN ! » Cria Natsu tout en frappant Dzixarl en pleine tête car en effet le mage était distrait par le fait que la tête de Grey atterrit droit entre les nibards de la constellationniste et qu'un certain chat bleu ailé criait dans tous les sens que si _**elle**_ l'apprenait, _**elle**_ tuerait Lucy.

« -Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! s'indigna Dzixarl.

-Bravo Natsu-san ! félicita Wendy au sol, blessée par le coup de tout à l'heure.

-Armure de la nature ! Wendy ! cria Erza.

-D-d'accord ! Arme X Vernier X Bras ! Récita alors la petite dragon slayer pour booster la puissance de la guerrière.

-J'ai pu remarquer que toute ta puissance venait de tes bras car c'est surtout de là que sortent tes éclairs, commença à expliquer la mage rousse de Fairy Tail.

-Merde ! Elle a remarqué ça qu'en me regardant une dizaine de minutes ?

-Donc, si tu ne peux utiliser tes bras, dit Erza en chargeant vers l'ennemi qui était immobilisé par les mages de feu et de glace accrochés à ses jambes, et aussi à cause de Virgo qui une fois de plus était sortie de nulle part sans l'autorisation de Lucy pour aider le groupe. La victoire sera notre ! conclut la guerrière.

-RAAAAAH ! Elle est trop stylée ! »

Et d'un coup sec, Erza transperça le bras gauche de l'adversaire. Elle retira son épée prête à refaire la même chose avec l'autre bras, mais quelle fut sa surprise quand elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas une goutte de sang sur sa lame et que le membre embroché continuait à bouger normalement. Profitant de ce moment de diversion, Dzixarl envoya une droite sur le visage de la rousse qui vola à l'autre bout de la salle. L'équipe s'écarta de trois mètres du type au nom bizarre qui commençait à ricaner et à invoquer des éclairs autour de ses bras.

« -Son b-bras, il… tremblota Lucy.

-Je…l'avais pourtant…transpercé, gémit Erza au sol.

-HAHAHAHAYHAHA !

-C'est impossible ! s'exclama Grey.

-Alors ? Surpris ?

-Tu m'étonne ouais ! répondit Natsu

-Maintenant que vous connaissez mon secret, je-

-Quel secret ? demanda Happy.

-Ta gueule le chat, laisse-moi finir ! Hum, hum… Maintenant ! Admirez ma main ! fit fièrement l'ennemi tout en retirant le gant de sa main gauche afin de montrer cette dernière qui était en fait mécanique, aux doigts aiguisés.

-Ooooooooooh ! s'étonna l'équipe en chœur.

-Et maintenant mon bras, oui je sais c'est stylé de d'abord montrer la main avant le bras. » dit Dzixarl, et comme par magie la manche explosa, exposant ainsi un bras uniquement constitué de foudre, oui, des éclairs reliant le corps à la main formaient son bras.

Erza, après avoir vu son bras, comprit l'absence de sang sur ce membre, c'était parce qu'il n'en avait pas ! (Bravooooo !) Dzixarl commença alors à expliquer que tout son corps était ainsi sauf sa tête, qu'il était quasiment invincible, le seul moyen de le vaincre était de lui détruire son cœur mécanique ou de lui couper la tête. Il rajouta ensuite que la victoire sera sienne puisque les mages de Fairy Tail ne tuent jamais –ça pourrait souiller le nom de la guilde.

« -Mais si on te bourrine la gueule, tu ne serais pas K.O. par hasard ? Demanda Natsu.

-En fait si on me « bourrine la gueule » comme tu le dis, mon cœur mécanique fera tout son possible pour me ranimer le plus vite possible, c'est-à-dire… euh… cinq secondes chrono, pour le style.

-Ah merde ! »

Le demi-cyborg voulut alors faire une démonstration de sa puissance, pour le style, il chargea toute son énergie dans son corps et cria « Electrik EXPLOSION ! » qui comme son nom l'indiquait, fit une explosion électrique surpuissante. Cela détruisit la salle.

« -Quelle puissance ! s'exclama Charles.

-Bouarf, je fais mieux, s'cuse moi ! répliqua le dragon slayer de feu, de mauvaise foi.

-Préparez-vous à mourir… dit sadiquement l'ennemi.

-Attendez ! dit la blonde.

-Quoi ?

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi une personne aussi puissante que toi doit obéir aux ordres d'un abruti comme ce Karyo ?

-Parce qu'il est plus fort que moi, et qu'il ne hésiterait pas à me tuer…

-…Ah d'accord.

-Il m'avait fait une démonstration de sa force, pour le style : il m'a emmené en haut d'une colline et a utilisé une attaque qui détruisit entièrement une forêt qui se trouvait devant nous, et ça devant un groupe d'écologistes. Y'avait pas à dire : il a des couilles ! raconta Dzixarl.

-Ils ne vous ont pas poursuivis les écologistes après ça ? demanda Grey.

-Ouais, trois jours et nuits pour être plus précis.

-Ah ouaiiiis… »

* * *

><p>Karyo éternua une nouvelle fois et pensa soudainement :<p>

« Maintenant qu'j'y pense, j'ai bien fait de mettre des explosifs dans la forêt lors de ma démonstration à Dzixarl, sinon il n'aurait jamais accepté de bosser pour moi ! » Et il commença à rire comme un abruti.

* * *

><p>« -Et aussi, il y a cinq ans, je lui ai prêté 50000 joyaux, pour le style…<p>

-50000 ? Cria Lucy, attend ça fait combien de mois de loyer ça, hein ?

-Et aujourd'hui, j'ai vingt ans et-

-Bon anniversaire, chantonna l'Exceed bleu.

-C'est pas mon anniv' aujourd'hui, râla l'homme-robot, comme je disais j'ai vingt ans et je veux récupérer mon fric, et pour l'avoir, je dois vous éliminer (faux) et j'les aurai enfin, ces putain de 50000 !

-J'ai rien compris, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux roses l'air de rien, en se curant le pif.

-Vous savez ce que je pourrais me payer avec tout ce fric ? Dzixarl prit son inspiration et lâcha : JE POURRAIS ME PAYER AU MOINS DIX P**** ! DIX ! C'EST-CE QUE J'APPELLE DU STYLE ! »

Sur ces mots l'équipe resta bouche bée ! Et c'est alors que Wendy posa la question ultime : « C'est quoi une p*** ? » L'ennemi leur annonça alors qu'il allait les tuer, reprendre son fric et goûter au bonheur absolu : il fit apparaître des éclairs autour de son corps. Grey eut alors une idée et demanda à l'ami de Karyo de les laisser tabasser cet abruti et ainsi il n'aurait qu'à récupérer l'argent du corps inconscient. Dzixarl réfléchit un moment… un long moment et commença alors à rire aux éclats :

« -C'est pas du tout une mauvaise idée, mage de glace !

-Waouh ! Grey a eu une bonne idée ! s'exclama le dragon slayer de feu.

-C'est décidé ! Je vous laisse partir ! Mais vous devez me laisser les 50000 joyaux ! dit le mage électrique.

-Promis ! Répondirent tous en chœur. »

Et l'équipe quitta ce qui restait de la baraque mais…

« -Il fait toujours nuit, dit Charles.

-Et froid, dit à son tour la guerrière.

-P'tain ! Vous êtes vraiment pas malins, vous ! S'exclama Dzixarl en retirant le drap noir et en éteignant les ventilateurs.

-Oooooooh !

-Pour le style. »

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour le quatrième chapitre !<p>

-*tout cabossé* pourquoi je n'apparais qu'une seule fois ?

C'est ta punition pour avoir fait grève.

-Et tout ça, alors ? *montre son visage*

Ça c'est pour m'avoir insulté.

-Connasse…

T'en veux encore ? ÔwO (bakasama : ben pourquoi il te traite de connasse ? T'es un connard o/) Ta gueule toi. (Rooooh.)

-N-non, c-c'est bon !

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu traites tes OCs ? Tu m'étonnes qu'ils te détestent après.

Tous les OCs détestent leurs auteurs. -.-

-Dzixarl ! Tu viens me sauver !

-C'est pour le style. Tu me dois 50000 joyaux, Ducon !

-Euuuuuuh…

Bon voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Pour le prochain chapitre, j'hésite entre faire une fiche personnage pour Dzixarl, un flashback spécial de comment Dzixarl et Karyo ont fui les écologistes ou la suite de l'histoire. Faites-le moi savoir par des reviews, please !:3

A la prochaine !


End file.
